


【尊礼】What Do You See  番外

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 番外1

心脏外科主治医生尊X核医学科主任礼 

这是一个普通的星期三。  
周防尊上午在门诊大楼接诊，下午只有一台手术。今天他的状态好极了，连他的助理医生都感觉到了，他们换手术服的时候，镜子里照出周防那张神采奕奕的脸。火红的头发干净清爽，一连好几天都没有用发胶，散在额前和鬓角，挺拔的身材穿上工作服简直像偶像派明星。金色瞳孔透出的眼神也柔和了些，这些变化是草薙一周前发现的。

“尊，今天的心情不错啊！”草薙正在洗手，望着镜子里的周防打趣道。  
“有意见吗？”周防将手术帽戴在头上，将红发收进去后左右转头检查着。

“对了，血液科的淡岛医生有个课题和核医学科讨论了一上午，她说宗像主任的心情也很好呢。”草薙装作漫不经心地说，其实是在试探周防的反应。

周防正准备戴手套，听了他的话停了下来，眯着眼睛望着草薙：“你这家伙，真是多事儿！”  
“那么，你们现在进展到什么程度了呢？”草薙笑得很狡猾。

“哼，就是你想的那种程度！”周防没好气地瞪了他一眼，转身走向无菌室。  
“诶？真的假的！？”  
“少啰嗦！快点过来检查器材，我去看看病人的情况！”

护士帮医生系好手术服后背的绳扣，消毒喷雾从上至下全面消毒完成后，手术室的自动门便开启了。今天的手术是给动脉瘤切除伴吻合术。进入手术室后，周防尊只允许自己思考一件事，那就是如何成功完成手术。至于其他的事，都暂时抛在脑后了。

草薙出云虽然比他年长些，在这方面却十分佩服周防尊。他之所以成为了一名优秀的医生，不仅仅因为医术高明，他的专注力和坚毅的性格也是整个医院里出类拔萃的。

如果得知那个人遇到危险，尊是否还会像今天这么镇定呢？  
能会有什么危险呢？  
草薙望着他的背影自嘲般地笑了笑，觉得自己真实杞人忧天了。

================================

5点15分。  
宗像礼司看了看手表，还有点时间他准备把实习医生的工作评语写出来。伏见猿比古已经来了几个月了，再过半个月他就要回学校交论文，当然还需要实习医院所在科室的评语。点开文档，他却没有急于打字，脑海里不知道怎么地竟想起周防来了。

“1号手术室正在使用中，主刀医生：周防尊，助理：草薙出云。”  
医院内部系统中，可以看到他还没下手术台。两人虽然都在医院工作，却已经三天没有见面了。繁忙的工作使他们没有时间卿卿我我，可是吃个饭应该没有问题吧。宗像决定在实验室等周防手术结束，手指刚刚在键盘上敲出几个字符，办公室门被粗暴地推开了。

“你是.......甲状腺科A11床的家属？”  
闯进来的是一个35岁左右的男人，面色呈土灰，凹陷的眼窝神情憔悴。宗像不快地望着他，愣了两秒后认出他来：“你找我有什么事？你的父亲已经不在我科室了，周一的时候不是已经解释清楚了吗？”

“就是因为你推卸责任，我父亲他终生甲减，肿瘤手术也做不了。”男人充血的眼球狠狠地瞪着宗像，慢慢地走过去。  
“如果是我推卸责任就不会出治疗方案了。肿瘤手术你应该去和肿瘤科医生商量。”宗像关掉电脑显示器，轻轻调整了镜架。

“竟然还不肯承认......”来访者嘴角抽搐了一下，语无伦次地说：“都是你的错！要不是你乱治.......我们家全靠父亲的退休金，要是他死了，我们一家人就没活路了！”

“如果没别的事请你出去。”宗像察觉到那人神色有异，立刻站身来伸手去拿办公桌上的座机电话。  
“既然要死，我们干脆一起死吧！”  
只见那人如陷入绝境的野兽般，手里握着一把美工刀笔直地朝宗像拿电话的手插了下去。  
宗像礼司连忙闪躲，撞翻了桌上的资料盒。那人根本没有给他喘息的机会，立刻又扑了过去。

呵，看来无论哪个科室都躲不过被病患家属袭击呢！  
宗像心里暗暗叫苦。他盯着对方扭曲的脸和握着美工刀的手，下意识地握紧了双拳。 

=====================================

手术历时3小时10分钟，整个过程也很顺利。完成胸缝合术后，周防再次检查了病人的身体指标，确认生命体征平稳后，才离开了手术室。

今天晚上想吃寿司，不知道宗像有没有时间......  
周防一边换衣服一边考虑着下班后的事情，完全没注意到有人站在身后。周日一起吃了饭，还去健身房练了拳，当天晚上在宗像家留宿了。关系向前迈进了一大步，周防的心情自然好极了。但是，宗像大概不会同意在工作日里约会吧！他怏怏地将手术服丢进收纳箱里。

一抬头，周防这才发现镜子里的草薙阴沉着脸正注视着他：“怎么了？有事找我？”  
“3楼出了点事。”  
周防的金色瞳孔张大，脸色立刻变了，转过身问道：“什么事？”  
“前几天来闹事的那个治疗甲状腺瘤的患者家属，他的儿子又来了。”草薙停顿了一下，深吸了口气说道：“围观的人说他带着刀，冲进了宗像的办公室——”

“可恶！”  
周防咒骂了一声，更衣室的门传来“哐啷”的撞击声。草薙的话还没说完，他已经冲出去了。

“尊！保全人员已经过去了！”  
草薙冲着他的背影大声喊着，也不知道周防听没有听到，要说他有多在乎宗像，这就是最好的证明吧！

======================================

周防尊赶到3楼的时候，骚动已经结束了。核医学科的主任办公室门口，看热闹的人群围得水泄不通。他挤进去一看，办公室的桌椅板凳全部移了位置，宗像用的那台电脑也砸到了地上，资料、影像片还有办公用品就像天女散花一样被摔得到处都是。

这是什么情况？！周防被眼前的景象惊呆了。

宗像已经制服了凶徒，工作服上有血迹，看不出是谁的血。宗像反剪着男人的手臂，右膝盖压住后腰，使他暂时动弹不得，但是他手里依然紧紧抓着刀，声嘶力竭地咒骂着。  
“放开我！我要杀了你！都怪你！我爸爸的病才会加重！要是他死了的话——啊！”  
话还没有说完，凶徒的侧脸上就挨了宗像一拳。医生抓着他的右手腕连续砸向地板，但是那人死都不肯松开握着凶器的手，嘴角流血也毫不在乎继续大喊着：“医生打人啦！我要告你们！哇呜！”

“放手！” 宗像低吼了一声，又朝他的侧脸打了一拳。  
地上趴着的男人哇哇乱叫着，手里握着的刀拼命乱舞着。这情况很麻烦，一旦宗像松劲儿，极有可能被他刺中。保全人员在门外并没有动手，看样子也是宗像交待地不让进来。

周防尊从没见过这样的宗像礼司。  
到底是什么样的疯子让温文儒雅的宗像逼到这种程度？他已经被彻底惹怒了，脸颊微微抽搐着，那恐怖的脸色可以想象刚才发生了什么。宗像的白色工作服左下摆有一片血污，他抓住凶徒的手腕的手因为过于用力而指节发白，他的左腿不自然地颤抖着。  
凶徒还在挣扎叫嚣着要杀了医生，宗像为了制服他，第三拳即将打下去的时候，门的方向传来呵斥声。

“宗像，你住手！”

周防？  
那沙哑严厉的声音使宗像握紧的拳头最终没有再打下去，他抬眼看了看周防，大概是觉得自己现在这样太失态了，有些尴尬地低着头用力摁住凶徒的手腕，低吼道：“阁下如果不是来看热闹，就快点过来帮忙！”

“你们不能打我！你们！”然而并没有人理会他的控诉。  
不到一分钟，周防从办公室外的楼道里找来一个扫把，他朝凶徒的手腕处连续敲打着，那力道可比宗像要大得多。终于，在一阵惨声中那男人丢开了刀具。

“把他带走吧！”  
周防对几个保全人员说道。把那人从地上揪起来的时候，注意到宗像左腿的裤子被刀割破了。看着众人连推带搡地把人带出办公室，他开始对围观的人下驱逐令了：“有什么好看的！都散了吧！”

随后，周防不由分说地锁上办公室的门。  
红发男人黑着脸走进里间的资料室，翻箱倒柜拿出一个托盘来。所谓医院的便利，就是无论哪一个科室都有备用的碘酒棉纱布等应急的物品。宗像斜着坐在椅子上，脸色煞白地看着他：“你干什么？你应该带我去楼下门诊处理伤口吧！”

“你别动！”周防将他血污的工作服丢到一边，瞪着他冷冷地说道：“去什么门诊！你打算脱了裤子让人包扎吗？”  
“蛮不讲理.......”宗像意识到他介意的点后，简直哭笑不得：“你能行吗？”  
“少废话！我可是外科医生！”

嘶——  
二话不说直接把他的裤子撕开。大腿上雪白的皮肤浸出的鲜血已经趋于凝结，红得刺眼。周防带上手套，动作娴熟地用碘酒清晰伤口。巨痛传来，宗像立刻咬紧牙关，全身冒着冷汗。他看到周防眉头紧锁，高挺的鼻梁上泛起点点汗珠，眼角微微抽动，那表情简直像是他自己在接受包扎一样痛苦。

伤口并不深，却足有七厘米长，真皮层被划破，再深两毫米就伤到大血管。五六分钟后，周防完成了包扎工作，确认这种程度的外伤不会留下伤痕，他总算放心下来。

他抬起头，发现宗像正望着他。  
绀紫色的双眸依然恬静淡然，流露出温柔的神色。处理伤口的疼痛使他白皙的脸庞泛起淡淡地红晕，薄唇微启紊乱的呼吸仍未平复，但是刚才的盛怒已经消失无踪了。

周防脱下自己的白色工作服披在他的身上，男人的肩膀微微颤抖了一下，好像那淡淡的体温才是给他最好的安慰。虽然同为医生，他们却从未想过会亲手为对方处理伤口，仿佛在这一刻两人都做好了这样的觉悟——  
想到这里，两人不约而同地笑了。

周防这才将宗像紧紧地搂在怀里，脑袋埋在他的颈窝里摩挲着那片细致的皮肤，大手在他纤瘦的脊背上来回抚摸着：“总算没事了！”

“没事了。”宗像也揽住他的宽厚的肩背喃喃地说。  
红发男人在他的脖子里吻了几下，贪婪地嗅着他淡淡的汗味，忽然半开玩笑地说：“宗像主任不是跆拳道四级吗？为什么还会受伤啊？”

“哦呀，阁下是怀疑我的实力吗？现在要试试吗？”宗像缩了下脖子，在周防的耳朵边缘轻轻咬了一下。  
“嘁，还是那么爱逞强！”周防立刻站起身来，他可没把握在这地方能保持理智。

“我觉得应该先想想晚上吃什么比较好。”绑了绷带后走路的姿势有些僵硬，好在不影响行动，宗像朝里面的更衣室走去。

周防看了看地上散落的这一片混乱，还有清理伤口留下的那些染血的棉球，忽然感叹自己是医生真是太好了。

可以这么近距离的守护彼此，是件幸福的事。


	2. 番外2

“要去福岛出差？为什么？”

宗像礼司手里端着牛奶正要喝，听见周防尊的话停了下来。也许他是对“福岛”这个词太敏感，忍不住多问了几句。今天是周日，周防昨晚上留下来了，两个人难得的一起吃了早餐。

“半年前做过开胸手术的一个病人，出了点问题。心脏外科和血液科一共要去四个人。”  
只一口就把盘子里的煎蛋吞了下去，周防紧接着又往嘴里塞了一片吐司面包，两三口就将杯子里的牛奶喝得底朝天。他狼吞虎咽的样子令宗像咂舌，不过对他这粗矿的吃相，宗像已经习惯了。

“什么时候出发？”  
“今天傍晚。” 用纸巾随便擦了嘴上的面包屑，周防立刻开始收拾自己的东西，将手表、香烟、手机等等物品装进口袋，拿起衣帽架上的大衣挎在手腕上，推开门冲宗像挥了挥手：“我先走了，临时有台手术。”

“周防，你头发——”宗像的话还没说完，房门就被关上了。睡姿不佳加上这一夜的折腾，周防尊的头发变成了爆炸式，乍一看简直像狮子的鬃毛一样。可是他刚才洗漱的时候好像并没有注意到这一点。

宗像从餐桌上收拾好餐具，放进厨房的洗碗池。仔细想想，两个人确定关系后的这几个月，两个人共同吃早餐的次数屈指可数。

工作日里自然不可能，只要周末他们一起度过，第二天不到日上三竿绝不会离开卧室。还有个原因就是，身为心外科的主刀医生的周防尊，还要接受其他医院的邀请去做手术，他工作量的确很大。 难得见他昨晚上那么克制，原来今天有手术，宗像呡嘴笑了下。

要去福岛啊......  
宗像望向窗外，陷入了沉思。即便是周防不说，他也明白。即便是同一所医院工作的人，依然有不方便说的话题。福岛曾经发生过核泄漏事故，那里的环境很复杂。如果是普通的病案，患者肯定第一时间来东京了。想必是要收集放射源对做过开胸手术的患者术后恢情况的数据，为手里的课题做准备吧！不向科室以外的人透露课题内容，也是他们的职业操守之一。

他还真是个精力充沛的家伙啊！ 

傍晚去了福岛，至少得两天才能回来，宗像的心底忽然涌出淡淡的落寞感。  
================================ 

周日晚上的新干线，座无虚席。近几年来，选择周五晚上去东京，然后周日傍晚回福岛的人越来越多，周防尊等人也这样选择主要是不会影响第二天的工作。因为订票匆忙，血液科的医生的座位买到了别的车厢。

“尊？一上车就睡觉吗？你也太夸张了吧！”看周防一副睡眼朦胧的样子，草薙忍不住调侃道。  
“不睡觉要做什么？”他打了个哈欠，瞥了一眼手表上的时间，还有五分钟新干线列车就要出发到了。

草薙打开了笔记本电脑，他打算要先和周防讨论一下工作：“前岛一郎是去年6月份做的二尖瓣膜置换术，上个月3号起血压开始不稳定，还有心悸、晕倒的症状。你有什么看法？”

“先看看华法林和倍他乐克的服用情况吧！（注：华法林是口服抗凝剂的一种，能防止血栓的产生。倍他乐克是用于减慢心跳频率和抑制心跳的一种药物）。也可能没休息好就开始工作了，这个病人的红血球有被辐射过的损伤痕迹，恢复得慢。最初手术的几天，伤口渗血比其他病人要严重。心悸极有可能是并发症引起的。”

“辐射？”草薙压低声音问道：“你是不是怀疑他的症状和辐射有关？所以才叫淡岛医生一起去的？” 

周防的眉头皱了一下，阴沉着脸说：“目前没有任何资料显示在辐射范围内的人做过这类手术的风险，只有注意事项。到底是我的手术问题还是血液上的问题，还得要看到病人才知道。”

列车终于出发了。 草薙转过头盯着他那蓬乱了一整天的红发：“中午我就想说了，尊，你这个头发.......昨晚上，你和他在一起吧？” 

一听到这个名字，周防的表情立刻有了变化。他挑着眼角瞪了草薙一眼，没有理会他。

“呵呵，我就知道。”草薙心领神会地靠在椅子上，意味不明地调侃道：“不过，你背上的那些抓痕，还真是夸张——”他今天在手术准备室换衣服看到的，当时被吓了一跳。

“啧.......”周防深深地叹了口气，语气平淡得好像在说别人的事情：“草薙，我和宗像主任的确在一起了。所以，别再做那些无聊的揣测。”

草薙重重地点了点头，随即转移了话题：“关于辐射方面，核医学科的意见是怎么样？” 

“手术前就详细咨询过了，就是没问题才做了手术。”  
周防说完这句，闭上眼睛拒绝再说话了。他忽然想起早上宗像那惊愕的眼神，病患所在的福岛XX医院距离泄露点的距离是在安全值以内的。虽然宗像没说什么，可还是隐约看出了他的担心.......

新干线风驰电掣，列车身轻微晃动。车厢内的空调十分舒适，不一会儿，周防就进入了梦境。

========================================

草薙出云第一次来福岛XX医院。这里的医疗条件自然不能和东京比，规模上也小了很多。不过无论哪里的医院，都是十分忙碌。周防尊昂首阔步走在最前面，他和淡岛医生及其助理紧随其后，快步穿行在楼道间。 经过二楼自助服务台的时候，草薙好奇地多看了几眼。

“你在发什么呆？这里和咱们医院有什么不一样的吗？”淡岛世理推了他一把催促道。  
草薙有些不好意思地摸了摸脖子，解释道：“他们用的系统和咱们不太一样啊！对了，淡岛医生，为什么强调一定要带助理来啊？这几天我们科室真的很忙诶！”

“你即将转主治医生，这是一个学习的机会吧！”淡岛边说着放慢了脚步，望着前面那个红发男人的背影小声嘀咕着：“不把你们全都带上，那不成让我和他一起来出差，才真叫......算了，我们快点走吧！“  
“呵呵呵，是吗？”草薙干笑了一声，其实这和他猜测的差不多。

周防尊去科室里了解情况后，立刻换衣服去了病房。而淡岛医生则负责血样分析以及在东京出院前检查报告的数据对比。

果然和他预想的差不多，病患提前工作导致的心脏负担加重。由于一年前曾靠近过辐射源，血小板数量明显不够，细胞损伤是不可逆的，这也是恢复不太好的原因之一。周防先检查了病患的伤口恢复情况，拿着心脏彩超和心电图非常仔细地看了十分钟，他板着脸一言不发的样子就连草薙都觉得可怕，更别说是家属。 草薙假装咳嗽了一声，他这才回过神来。

“前岛先生的二尖瓣置换的是机械瓣，需要长期服用抗凝药物，复查的时候这家医院给你们调整了用药量，可你们却还是按照最初手术医院的处方在服药。这些检查单可以看出，机械瓣并没有问题，心悸和晕厥应该是血液方面的问题。”周防刚才就是在思考这个问题。

“的确是血液方面的问题。”  
淡岛医生走了进来，她将化验单丢在桌子上，望着病人家属不客气地问道：“他的家属中，是不是有人在接触放射源？”  
前岛的妻子犹豫了片刻小声说：”小儿子在XX重工工作，每个月会回来住十天，听说生产的元件中有稀有金属，那个是放射源？不会吧......”

“Exogenous radioactive elements。外源性的放射性元素，您的儿子最好先去体检一下吧！”淡岛和草薙对视了一眼，非常严肃地说：“让他暂时别回家吧！您的丈夫再过三个月去东京复查。”

“那、那个真的有辐射吗？我得让他辞职！”那夫人脸色脸色变得苍白，手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出手机后跑了出去。

“病人的幼稚细胞比6个月前增多5%，红细胞受损的情况又加重了，这明显是再次被辐射的痕迹。所以，我刚才和核医学科的宗像主任通过电话。”淡岛医生正说着，忽然发现周防正盯着她，虽然她早就知道这个心外科医生很可怕，那眼神还是让她打了个冷颤。 

她停顿了一下，继续说道：“宗像主任说大部分的放射源产生的射线穿透人体后不会停留，只有极少数放射源的同位素会停留在人体需要时间释放。病人的儿子应该就是接触了这种物质。当然，对周围的人产生的伤害也是潜移默化的。”

“哦，是这样啊。”找到了原因，周防也松了口气。  
“周防医生，您有什么要补充的吗？”淡岛双手插在口袋里问道。 

“没有了。”只见他缓缓地站了起来，心不在焉地说：“心外科的小野医生那里还有些事，我过去一趟，你们自便吧！”

自便？这是什么意思？淡岛世理惊呆了，半张着嘴看着周防。

“今天已经没有车票回东京了，不如我们晚上去喝一杯，怎么样？”草薙做了很绅士的手势。 见淡岛和她的助理愣在原地不知所措，他心里暗暗叫苦：周防这家伙对谁都这面孔啊....... “

只能这样了。”淡岛无语地叹了口气。 

如何稳定二尖瓣置换术后凝血酶以及降低对抗凝药物的依赖性，是周防尊努力了近两年的课题。核泄露辐射区的病患是他珍贵的临床病例，所以他才认为必须要来一次。整理好课题所需要的数据，从小野医生办公室出来，已经是下午四点半了。

周防没有兴趣和他们几个一起喝酒，决定独自坐车去郊区走走。  
这里的空气比东京好，由于核电站的缘故，人口远没有东京密集。站在山坡上瞭望远处，微凉的风吹来，松散的红发随风轻轻飘动，和缓的气流似乎能带走人的疲惫。晴朗的天气里，远处的居民屋鳞次栉比，白色的墙壁和黑色的屋顶形成鲜明的对比。周防不禁心旷神怡，从地上抓起几个石子用力朝远处掷去。

春天的时候，和宗像去郊游一次吧！ 周防心里正想着，忽然在自己坐的这块石头侧面，压着一个银灰色的圆形石头，比乒乓球体积小一倍。这石头难得的是球形标准，颜色也很均匀，样子看起来很特别。将它握在手里大小正好，颇有些重量。周防觉得这石头恐怕有些来历，不如就把这个当做纪念品吧！他好奇地左看右看，决定拍个照先给宗像发过去看看。

送个石头给他，会不会很奇怪？ 周防舔了下发干的嘴唇。

======================================== ==  
好累.......  
宗像取下眼镜，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛。今天有个从其他医院转过来的病案，病人位高权重，身体情况又很复杂，核医学科、呼吸科和肿瘤科的会诊，整整用了三个小时。他回到办公室时，看到桌上堆着的文件，不由疲累地叹了口气。

“主任，如果没别的事我先下班了。”下班时间其实已经过了半小时了，实习医生伏见站了起来说：“请您后天早上前将这些文件批完。”

“我知道了。”宗像微笑着点了点头，待伏见离开以后，他才从口袋里掏出手机。漫长的会议，不知道会错过多少重要的事。果然，有周防的信息。白天的时候接到了淡岛的电话，他就在关注这个病案了，谁知周防一直没有来过电话。

点开周防的短信，宗像将图片放大后心里产生了些疑问。在电脑上翻查了些资料后，连忙给周防打过去，可是连打好几个都无法接通，越发觉得自己的猜测正确。

“Uranium......”  
宗像嘴唇颤抖着自言自语着，腋下汗津津的。他飞快地冲进实验室取出一个箱子，然后跑出了医院。

===================================

草薙他们出去玩了，酒店房间里只有周防尊一人。他洗完澡躺在床上百无聊赖地看电视，可能是医生的职业病，他非常不喜欢在外面过夜。当然也有例外，这要看和谁一起。酒店里的摆设让他自然而然地想起了和宗像初夜时的情景，一不小心就心潮彭拜起来。临行前的周六晚上，也只做了一次而已。

虽然知道社会人要以工作为重，可是.......

欲求不满的他皱起了眉，坐起身大口喝着矿泉水。鼻腔里好像有温热的液体缓缓淌出，低头一看，雪白的浴巾上被不断滴落的血染红，并迅速浸入晕开，连嘴里都充斥着鲜血那甜腥的味道。

妈的，居然流鼻血了！？周防慌忙扯了几张纸擦拭着，心情也跟着烦躁起来。 

咚咚咚！正在周防忙乱的时候，房间门外忽然传来一阵急促的敲门声。  
草薙那么快就回来了吗？周防来不及收拾，昂着头用纸巾捂着鼻子，朝房门那边走过去。 

竟然是宗像礼司。  
“宗像？你怎么来了？”周防将一团被血浸透的纸丢进厕所，一头雾水地看着来访者。

“你——鼻血......?不会吧？” 大概是看到周防脸上、浴巾上沾着的血惊呆了，脸色苍白的宗像睁大眼睛上下打量着周防。来不及解释更多，他关好房门后径直走进了房间。

只见他麻利地从箱子里取出看诊用的小手电，仔细地检查着周防的瞳孔、鼻腔粘膜。  
“啧！宗像！” 周防缩着下巴任他摆弄，忽然有种被小看了的感觉，一把抓住宗像的手腕说：“只是流鼻血而已，你忘了我也是医生吗？”

“对哦，我差点忘记了你也是医生！”宗像板着脸，冷冷地注视着他：“那个石头，在哪里？”

什么啊......为了一个石头而来吗？ 

周防撇了撇嘴，从大衣口袋里把那个东西掏出来。 

宗像戴上手套，小心翼翼地接过来。用电筒反复照着，先拿出测量尺将石头的体积计算出来，然后熟练地操作便携式射线测量仪，密度仪等等仪器，他旁让若无人的样子专注且严肃，将数据一一记录在本子上。最后，从箱子底部取出一张锡箔纸将石头仔细包好装进铅盒里，这才松了口气。

整个过程大约进行了十分钟， 这应该是周防第一次亲眼看到宗像工作的样子。他不像是搞医学的，倒像是个地质学家，他全身仿佛散发着威严，被一种不允许任何人打扰的强大气场包裹着。宗像的态度严谨认真，甚至透出一丝冷酷，以至于他感觉不到自己以外的任何人。戴着白手套的纤细手指，操作仪器的时候灵活且细致，丝毫不像刚见到时那样惊慌。

“那个东西，是放射源吗？”周防问道，看到那个铅盒的时候他对眼前的情况也明白了几分。

“是Uranium。那个石头里含有相当浓度的铀，总之这东西暴露在空气中非常危险，和电子设备放在一起，会扰乱电磁信号。”宗像坐在他对面，一脸凝重看着他说：“说不定你流鼻血，就是因为它不断释放的同位素造成的。”

“哈？我流鼻血是因为——”周防金色的瞳孔瞬间张大，虽然核医学不是他专攻，可是这未免也太危言耸听了吧！

“铀虽然主要用在军工上，在我们核医学领域也在开发它的应用。”宗像打断了他继续说道：“稍有不慎，射线将杀死你身体里的红细胞，破坏你的免疫系统，在很短的时间内造成脱发、流鼻血，甚至是生殖、消化系统都会受到重创！”

“宗像，你冷静一点！”周防见他面色潮红呼吸急促，忍不住提高了音量。

“让我冷静？作为医生，你又为什么那么不谨慎呢？！你知道福岛有多少人因为不慎接触了放射源致癌吗？”宗像厉声呵斥道，眼角充血怒不可遏，连声音都变得发颤。只是，他那难以掩饰的担心和焦虑，在他的努力克制下俊美的脸庞开始微微抽搐，简直像要哭出来一样。 

没想到一向稳重的宗像也会露出这种表情啊......

“真不像你啊！宗像。”  
周防叹了口气，走过去抱住了他。也许宗像并不知道，他脖颈里淡淡的汗味，因生气而颤抖的身体，已经暴露了他的心情。

“阁下才是。真怀疑你是怎么当上医生的！” 被周防拥抱着有种莫名的安心感，火热的体温向宗像昭示着生命的活力。终于，他的手环住周防的脊背，轻轻地摩挲着他坚实的肌肉。

“唔？你不相信吗？”周防的声音有些沙哑。

“你说呢？” 宗像浅笑了一下轻轻地推开周防，瞥了一眼浴巾上的血渍，那如绽放的玫瑰一样的红色真让人触目惊心，轻声说：“快去把你身上的血处理一下吧！”

哗啦—— 原来两人只顾耳鬓摩斯，没注意到周防腰间松垮的浴巾突然掉到了地上。

气氛顿时变得诡异起来。  
红发男人昂起头，眯起眼看着宗像，甚至没感到任何尴尬，而是双手叉在腰间，全身赤裸地站在原地，就像是模特在展示自己的身材一般。宗像先是愣了一下，视线无可避免地从那傲慢男人的股间掠过，那里的情况紧急得出人意表。他轻轻地推了下镜架，潋紫色的瞳孔中闪过暧昧的眼神，叹了口气说道：“大名鼎鼎的心外科医生周防尊，竟如此地沉不住气吗？”

“它想要你了，不行吗？”周防在他的脸颊上轻轻地吻着，露骨地表达着自己的想法。  
“唔？我猜要不是你.......胡思乱想，也不会、会流鼻血吧？”那细密的吻落在敏感的耳廓，又痒又麻，他忙不迭地缩了下脖子。

“你连夜赶来，不是专门来说教我的吧！”周防边说着，开始解他的衬衣纽扣，视线贪婪地落在他白皙诱人的胸口上。

“周防.......！”宗像的唇瓣被吻住了，不容他再继续说话，那男人的手已经开始攻城掠地了。 

周防在他右侧锁骨处里狠狠地吸出一个红色印记，见宗像眼底渐渐泛起氤氲的光，一把拉过他的手覆在自己血脉贲张的部位上：“不如你现在就来检查一下，我的生殖系统有没有受到影响吧！”  
“真是个任性的.......唔！”

衣服一件件地掉落在地上，宗像知道自己拒绝不了，于是他缓缓地闭上眼睛，任由身心沉沦在情欲中。此刻他才真正放下心来，这次的“乌龙事件”也算是有惊无险地落下了帷幕。

明明是头桀骜不驯的狮子，却也有那么缠人的一面。这是宗像最近才发现的。  
不过幸运的是，周防尊的这一面，只有他才能看到。


End file.
